Wandless magic
casting Arresto Momentum without a wand]] Wandless magic was the performance of magic without the use of a wand. It could be volatile and was often difficult to perform, and could thus only be reliably accomplished by witches and wizards of great skill."History of Magic in North America: Fourteenth Century – Seventeenth Century" from However, there were cultures which traditionally did not use wands, and thus favoured wandless magic." " from Nature and practice Witches and wizards used wands to channel magic, thus making the effects of spells more accurate and potent. Wandless magic could be particularly volatile. Only the most powerful and disciplined wizards and witches were able to perform advanced wandless magic reliably. Transfiguration and charms were particularly difficult to carry out without a wand. However, the wand was a European invention, and some cultures traditionally did not rely upon wands for performing magic. Native American witches and wizards traditionally practised wandless magic. African witches and wizards also historically practised wandless magic, and continued to use it to cast many spells even after adopting the wand in the 20th century. Sometimes, specific hand gestures focused the power of the spell and guided it to the target. This magic could be coupled with silent magic to cast spells under any circumstances. Underage magic Wandless spells were often used in cases of underage magic, in which children under the age of eleven, who had no wands, sometimes used magic. This was known as Accidental Wandless Magic. On most of these occasions, the children had no control over their abilities, and would unintentionally use magic when upset or in danger. Some children, however, exerted some control over their magic, but they were untrained in proper spells. For example, Tom Riddle was able to hurt people and influence animals before he even knew of the existence of the wizarding world, and Lily Evans was able to use magic to stop herself falling as fast as normal and also to manipulate a flower. Known practitioners The following people have been known to perform spells intentionally without use of a wand: ]] *Alastor Moody *Albus Dumbledore *Andros the Invincible *Carlotta Pinkstone *Delphini *Fenrir GreybackOriginal script of *Filius Flitwick - NGC version *Harry PotterOriginal script of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child *Hermione GrangerHermione is seen using a wandless spell in , during the Quidditch trail with Ron and Cormac when she uses a 'Confundus' charm against Cormac without any wand. *Merlin - PS2 version (see this image) *Minerva McGonagall - NCG version *Quirinus QuirrellIt might have been due to the presence of Voldemort in Quirrell's body that allowed him to perform wandless magic in . *Remus Lupin *Severus Snape *Tom *Tom Marvolo Riddle *Uagadou students *Percival Graves 'Possible Practitioners' The following people may or may not have intentionally performed spells without use of a wand: *An unidentified wizard *Draco Malfoy *Harry Potter Non-human wandless magic :Main article: House-elf magic Elves and goblins are able to perform magic without wands. Goblins sometimes refer to wizards and witches as "wand bearers" and humans' failure to share wand knowledge with goblins is a source of ill-feeling between the two species. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation and video game of , Hermione Granger casts the Confundus Charm at Cormac McLaggen whispering the words into her hand. She also was not seen using her wand to cast Avis later in the film and merely spoke the Oppugno Jinx to make the conjured birds shoot at Ron like bullets. *Albus Dumbledore has only demonstrated wandless magic a couple of times in the Harry Potter books. He demonstrated wandless magic in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, , and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince; transfiguring the Slytherin banners in the Great Hall to that of Gryffindor's, saving Harry Potter from falling to his death during a Quidditch match (as well as extinguishing and re-igniting a candle), summoning the Champions' names from the Goblet of Fire (after dimming the Great Hall's light sources), repeatedly sending Harry Potter flying away from his duel with Lord Voldemort without touching him, and (after again, dimming the lights in his office) setting a young Tom Riddle's wardrobe on fire respectively. In each instance, except his encounter with the young Tom Riddle he would extend, wave or otherwise gesture with his hand, while he was not even looking at Tom's wardrobe when he made it engulfed in fire. *Tom Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort, also only performed wandless magic in the films, not counting the controlled magic he performed prior to going to Hogwarts. In the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire film, Voldemort wandlessly knocked Harry to the ground, deflected Harry's Disarming Charm by waving his hand, and magically lifted Harry from the ground with one hand, applying force to the latter's face from a distance whilst pulling him to his feet. He again used wandless magic on Harry in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, impatiently disarming the boy with a wave of his wand-free hand. In , Voldemort again used wandless magic to move a dead giant out of the way (possible with Mobilicorpus) and to make his cloak extend and restrain Harry. ]] *In the film Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy appears to close the shutters on the Hogwarts Express without a wand, though its more likely that a Protean Charm had been placed upon them. *In the book Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry casts the Lumos spell in the dark alley to get some light and find his wand. The spell was cast without the wand in his hand and yet the wand itself performed the Lumos spell which allowed him to know where the wand was. *In the film version Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Percival Graves generated a forceful shockwave with a wave his hand that was able to tear apart the ground next to him and send the shredded pieces where his hand aimed them at. He also caused Newton Scamander's suitcase to fly across a room and land next to him, all with a wave of his hand. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Magia sin varita pl:Magia bezróżdżkowa Category:Magic